


Isaac and his imaginary sex life

by Bashfyl



Series: Perceptions [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ace!Isaac, Anxiety, Coming Out, F/M, Happy Ending, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac isn’t sure how they got to this point. He felt nervous, so fucking nervous. This is the point in relationships where people generally leave. He isn’t sure if he could handle Meegan leaving. He thinks maybe his wolf would go feral, undo all the security and control he had gained since moving to California to be closer to Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac and his imaginary sex life

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same verse as Derek and his imaginary friends. There is descriptive anxiety, if that is a problem for you please proceed with caution.

Isaac isn’t sure how they got to this point. He felt nervous, so fucking nervous. This is the point in relationships where people generally leave. He isn’t sure if he could handle Meegan leaving. He thinks maybe his wolf would go feral, undo all the security and control he had gained since moving to California to be closer to Derek and Stiles. 

He was going to do it. Today he was going to tell the girl he was falling in love with that he was asexual. They had been dating for a little while now and he had used the ‘take it slow’ thing in order to explain away why he didn’t try to get in her pants. Now though, he had to tell her the whole truth because the feelings involved were getting to be too much and it wouldn’t be fair to her if he didn’t tell her. Jesus, he hasn’t been this scared about anything in a long time.

There is a knock on his door, it’s her, his heart starts to pound as he walks over to let her in. As soon as he opens the door he has an arm full of Meegan, who pulls him into a tight hug. He buries his face in her neck and takes in as much of her scent as he can, afraid this might be the last time, he begins to tremble. 

“You ok, babe?” she asks.

He nods, face still buried in her neck.

“You don’t seem ok, you’re shaking.. whats going on Isaac?”

Isaac sighs deeply, then drops a kiss to her forehead. He pulls away and begins to tug her over to the sofa. They sit down and he looks intently at her face, as if trying to memorize it. His heart is pounding so fast now he can hear the blood rushing in his ears.

“I need to tell you something,” he says quietly.

“If this is about how you and most of your friends are werewolves, I already know and you don’t have to worry.

This shocks him to the core. He wasn’t quite ready for the werewolf talk yet. He had already gotten advice from Derek and Laura and Mama Hale about how careful everyone has to be and when is the right time to tell a potential mate what you are. This was not that time in his opinion.

“What? How?” 

She laughingly tells him “My mother was the human child of a wolf who mated with a human, so even though I grew up human I have wolf family.”

He takes a moment to process this new information before nodding to himself. 

“That isn’t what I needed to talk to you about tonight. Can we table the wolf discussion until later, maybe in a couple days, if you still want to?”

“Of course,” She says a bit wearily. “What do you need to tell me Isaac?”

Isaac takes a deep breath or two and then he tries to just spit out the words but nothing comes out. His eyes start to burn and fill with tears.

“I’m asexual!” He finally blurts out, then he hunches down over himself, making himself small almost as if expecting a physical blow. He doesn’t expect to feel a hand on his arm. He really doesn’t expect to be pulled into Meegan’s arms. She holds him tight against her, rocking just slightly while saying over and over again, “It’s ok. You’re ok. It’s ok Isaac.”

Once he processes that not only is she still here but she is comforting him and offering him support, he chances looking into her eyes. She is looking at him with the same affection and caring she normally looks at him with.

“You aren’t leaving?” He asks quietly.

“Was I supposed to leave?” she asks.

“Everyone else has. I’ve been belittled for it, called a freak, unlovable.” he says as he ducks his head down again.

She lifts his chin back up so he is looking directly into her eyes.

“Listen to my heart when I say this. Ok?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve been in a few relationships. I’ve been disappointed in all of them, until this with you. You are the first person I have ever been with who treated me right and that is more important to me than sex. Frankly most of my sexual experiences were a let down, none of them did more for me than I could do for myself with a good multi-speed vibrator. So if you want to do the relationship thing with me, I want to do it with you, and if I need to get off I will take care of myself. We can have a discussion about what you are comfortable with, things like if you would be willing to cuddle me while I do it or if the whole notion is abhorrent, tomorrow. For now I just need to know if you love me?”

Not once in all of that did her heart stutter. Not even a little blip. She doesn’t think he is a freak. She isn’t going to leave him. She wants to do this, to talk it out and respect his boundaries. She loves him.  
“Yes,” he says as tears stream down his cheeks, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Doofus, You wanna go cuddle it out?”

He does. They do. It may not be what some consider a conventional relationship, but it doesn’t make it any less valid than anyone else’s. They fight sometimes, they have makeup cuddle sessions, and they build a good life together. A few years down the road, when they start looking around at the pack kids and wondering what it would be like to have their own, Derek offers to pay for IVF, eleven months later their daughter is born and she is just as magnificent as her mother.


End file.
